


Phlochte Drabble

by linzclair219



Category: Phlochte - Fandom, Swimming RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phlochte - Freeform, Random Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzclair219/pseuds/linzclair219





	Phlochte Drabble

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like babe. Sometimes I wonder what it must look like, the way people see you. I just see you as Mike, y'know? I don't see you as the greatest fucking Olympian of all time. But then I see the way you look at me and I think, 'damn, it must look something like that.'

********

"Babe, you gotta look at this." I tell him, smacking him lightly on the arm to get his attention. All I get is a groan. "Mikey, open your eyes, there's something funny."  
"Oh alright." he groans again and rolls over to look at me, bleary eyed. He looks like he'd just gotten out of the pool, which he pretty much had only a half hour ago. "What's so funny that you need to disturb the greatest Olympian of all time from getting his nap?"  
"Shut up." I can't keep from chuckling while I move closer. I peck his lips before showing him my phone. He takes it (making me think he might break it with those giant hands), his eyes focusing after a moment. And a moment after that, he just laughs and shakes his head. I'd found another of the numerous articles claiming our 'arch rivalry' was only masked by our 'vague friendship'  
"That's so fucking stupid" he clicks my phone off and hands it back to me.  
"Isn't that the point though?" I ask. "So they don't know that we're dating?"  
"Reezy, its been almost a decade, I think we're a little bit more than 'dating', yeah?"  
"Jeah." I flashed him a grin when he rolls his eyes at my favoritest word ever.  
"I swear, I wanna go back in time and smack whoever said you could just make up a word like that"  
"Too late. You may be leaving an Olympic legacy, but I'm leaving behind a wordy legacy."  
"Just the one word." he corrects, then kisses me easily. There's no sense of urgency, just of love.  
"Imagine if they saw us now."  
"Oh God" he laughs just at the thought, and we know each other so well that I can almost hear what he's thinking. "Well I'll say this, they'd be focused way more on who comes first. And I don't just mean in races either."

********  
The first few months after Ryan moved out to Baltimore were different to say the least. Mostly in a good way though, because it meant he was around and We weren't under constant threat of being separated.  
"Mikeyyyyy" a familiar voice whined. I'd only stepped out of the shower a few minutes before, so my skin was still damp.  
"What?" My single word response came out harsher than I meant it to.  
"C'mere"  
"Doggy, what is it?" I poked my head from the bathroom, only to be mildly surprised by what I saw. There on our bed was Ryan, laying on his stomach in only his brief that he thrown on under his basketball shorts after practice.  
"You gunna be annoyed if I ask you to rub my back 'n stuff? Half my drills were turns today."  
"I know" I made my way over to him and placed myself so I was straddling his back. "I was in the next lane over, remember?"  
"Oh yeah" he seem to realize it. "I guess I just forget you're there sometimes."  
"I get that." I rubbed his lumbar, where I knew he had most of his tension. It was nice, training with him during the day and sleeping with him at night and having our meals together and just making up for all that stupidly lost time. I rubbed his back in silence, liking the way it felt to be close with him. No worries about any of that other stupid stuff.  
"Mikey?" He turned his head to get a look at me when I didn't talk for a while. He was the only one who regularly called me that, and I preferred it that way.  
"What is it Doggy? Something on your mind besides me and shoes and pools?"  
"Yeah, kinda. I was, like, thinking about this today, and I wanted to know, like. Do you like having me around and stuff?"  
"Ry, if I didn't like you around I wouldn't have invited you to come live with me and stuff." I tried to joke, but I could tell there was a real question under all that weird Lochte grammar.  
"Nah babe, sweiously, like, don't you miss having your practices just mostly focused on you?"  
"Not really. Besides, we make each other better. I find myself trying to make my breast stroke kick more like yours all the time, and don't think I don't see you pushing yourself on that dolphin kick. That's why your hips have been so fucked up since you got here."  
"I like to think we make each other better all the time. Like, even if we compete against each other, I like that we can bring out the best in each other. I like that we work. We're, like, a good fit and stuff."  
"Believe it or not, I do to. But so long as you're the only person I'm going one two with, that's all that matters."  
I don't know why, but that earned me a great big, sloppy, 'doggy style' kiss. And I liked it that way.

*******  
"So?" I asked, fingers pushing through his curls which were just starting to come back. "Tell me what you're thinking?"  
"Whatever it is?" He asked, looking up from where his head rested on my chest.  
"Yeah, course, you can tell me anything at all"  
"Ok" he pulled away so he could look me in the eye, then took a deep breath as though he was about to make some grand proclamation. "I want a sandwich" was the reply I got."  
"You gotta be kidding me!" I laughed out loud at that, flopping onto the sheets. "What the fuck babe?"  
"That was me nicely asking for a sandwich, cuz, u know, I'm hungry after all that."  
"Well technically you should be making me the sandwich."  
"Ohhhhh, I see how it is. No more 'fuck gender rolls' and 'neither of us is the girl in the relationship, we're just us.' And 'just cuz you like it up the ass doesn't mean I won't help you cook and stuff'" he shot back. I'd spent a few hours on tumblr, and got really into non-conformism and shit.  
"Damn me. Next time I try to be supportive I know better." I joked, getting up.  
"Yeah yeah Mikey, let's see if you can make sandwiches as fast as you can swim."  
"Oh you're on." And before I knew it, he'd already beaten me down the stairs. Knew I could get him to make me a sandwich too.

********

My phone buzzed with a text. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and opening it with some reservations. I was just coming off of my afternoon nap, but I could've gone another hour easily. I squinted to see that Ryan was the one texting me. Ryan? What did he want?  
He was literally just upstairs, why was he texting me?  
I opened my phone to see that the message was actually a picture. I clicked it, then went red when I saw what it was  
"Mikeyyyyyyy, I need help againnnnnnn" read the text written snapchat style across the top of the picture. it was a selfie of Ryan, standing in front of our full length mirror. He was naked, with the exception of his Speedo LZR racer, which he had his ankles stuck into. There was a slight smirk on his face, the perfect compliment to his equally telling hard on

********

"Sometimes I think 'fuck, I'm dating Michael Phelps' and other times I think 'Fuck, Michael Phelps gets to date me' and then other times I just think 'fuck, I really wanna suck his dick right now, I wonder how many people will notice if I slip under the table and come back up in 5 minutes?'"

*******

"Mikey doesn't need people to paw and slobber all over him and tell him that he's sexy. Mike just needs someone who will play video games with him and eat rice krispies and oreos with him and swim with and wrestle naked with. Mike needs a companion who's also not afraid to push him sometimes. And dammit, if that doesn't sound like Ryan Lochte then I don't know who else it could be."

"We've given our whole lives to swimming and now we can finally give ourselves to each other and I can't wait to start." -Ryan Lochte


End file.
